Series Ten
by HR always live on
Summary: Some scenes from series ten rewritten as if HR are together. Next chapter added.
1. Chapter 1

_Series ten written on the condition that HR are together. Just a little happiness in the face of all the depressive spooks on the TV at the moment. Not sure if I'm going to continue, I'll see what people think._

* * *

><p>"Someone jammed the guillotine," Ruth said quietly as they walked down the corridor together.<p>

"So it would seem. I daresay they are going to want a favour and it won't be a small one."

"Hmm," Ruth said quietly. "I didn't know you were writing a report on me and my work."

"I know."

"Can I see it?"

"Not a chance," Harry replied swiftly. Ruth bit her lip to stop her smile from escaping and followed Harry out to the waiting car. They got in one after the other and waited until they were on the move before resuming the conversation.

"Aren't you pleased? That you're not out of a job?" Ruth asked.

"You know as well as I do that its only going to be a matter of time," Harry said, looking her straight in the eye. "But I am pleased I can keep an eye on you." Ruth was going to reply quickly but she became somewhat distracted as Harry squeezed her hand tightly.

"Are you really not going to let me see that report?" Ruth asked as Thames House got nearer.

"I am guessing that if you really want to read it, a copy will somehow manage to find its way onto your desk with absolutely no help from me," Harry replied. The car slowed to a stop but neither of them moved.

"Ready for another day of disasters?" Ruth asked in a falsely bright voice.

"Almost," he said. "Come here," he murmured. He set his lips gently on hers and she responded eagerly. They broke apart slowly and she smiled.

"Its going to be a lot harder to convince the inquiry you didn't give Albany away because of our personal relationship if you carry on like this," Ruth said quietly.

"Its worth it," he replied, kissing her again. "Shall we go on in?" Ruth nodded and they both left the car to face another day.

* * *

><p><em>Worth continuing?<em> 


	2. Chapter 2

_People seemed eager that I continue so here's the next installment..._

* * *

><p>Later that day they were both in the car, being driven home. Outside of Harry's house, he froze. Ruth looked at him confused. "What is it?"<p>

"I want you to stay in the car," Harry said quietly.

"Not until you tell me what's going on," Ruth said. He swallowed uncomfortably and fell into silence. "Harry…" Ruth whispered, her hand on his arm.

"I think… someone's in my house," Harry said, looking at his front door. "I want you to stay here, until I check everything out."

"That's dangerous," Ruth replied. "If someone really is there."

"Ruth, stay in the car," he said firmly. "If I'm not back out in ten minutes call for a back up team."

Ruth sighed. "Be careful." He nodded in agreement and kissed her firmly. Almost desperately. "Ten minutes," she repeated. He opened the car door and she watched him walk up to his front door, her heart in her mouth. Those next ten minutes felt like the longest of her life. And she had lived through some very tense moments. The driver looked at her in the mirror.

"Do you want me to call someone?" he asked her.

"No," she replied with difficulty. "Not yet." Eventually Harry opened his front door and nodded to her. Relief flooded her and she quickly left the car, practically running to meet him. "What was it?" she asked as her face buried into his shirt.

"I need a drink," Harry said ignoring the question and kissing the top of her head. He locked the door behind her, carefully making sure no one could get in and poured himself a large whisky. He looked at her and she shook her head. She didn't want a dull her senses. "Sasha Gavrik was here, threatening to shoot me."

"Why?" Ruth asked. Harry silently passed her the written information Sasha had given him. Ruth read it and then stared at him, judgement clouding her eyes. "You're still running Elena Gavrik?"

"No," Harry said simply. "I'm not. Someone is pretending to be me to get information out of her. The problem is, Sasha believes what it suggests. He believes I've been running her as a spy for the last thirty years. He's demanded I break all contact off with her or he'll kill me. But I have no control over that."

"This… this means someone has access to all of your codes and protocols. Who could do this?" Ruth asked.

"I'm hoping you'll help me find out," Harry replied.

"Of course I will," Ruth replied she looked into his eyes and saw the fear of death there for a second or two. She folded herself into his arms "You had me really worried there for a while."

"I know," he murmured. He had a hand under her chin and gently pulled her face up to reach his. He kissed her softly, much more softly than the desperate embrace in the car. She could taste the whisky on his breath and knew he had had quite a lot to drink already. His hands were roaming all over her body and this was taking a very passionate turn incredibly quickly.

"Slow down," she whispered breathlessly. He stroked a few wisps of her hair away from her face.

"Sorry," he replied.

"No, don't ever be sorry." He looked into her sparkling blue eyes. And he smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Please review!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Ruth were attending the Russian reception together. Ruth knew she was there to work but she had to admit that she was enjoying being on Harry's arm as they went around the quite impressive ballroom. "Ready?" Harry asked her. She nodded briefly and they approached Elena and Ilya. Ruth hated the flash of recognition that crossed Elena's face briefly. She knew there was more to this than he was telling her but she didn't want to think about that too closely, not when she was busy. She'd think about it later tonight when all this was behind them.

* * *

><p>Ruth was curled up on the sofa that evening when they'd dealt with the threat on Ilya Gavrik's life. Harry sat next to her, an arm around her shoulders as he handed her a glass of wine. "So you've set up the meet then?" she asked.<p>

"Yes, Friday."

Ruth moved and turned to face him as he lapsed into silence. "Talk to me," she said quietly. "I know there's more to this than you're telling me. Please talk to me." He was still quiet and Ruth sighed. "Do you not trust me?"

"You know I do," he replied. "Okay, but this is hard for me to say, and I'm guessing it won't be easy to hear." Ruth nodded and let him carry on. "Elena wasn't just another asset. We were lovers."

"I know," Ruth said in a quiet voice. He looked at her in surprise but carried on anyway. "There's something else too. Sasha's my son."

"I know."

"You couldn't have known," Harry said surely, staring at her.

"Harry, I'm not an idiot. I knew that you had had a relationship with Elena and I guessed that Sasha was your son," Ruth said. "It would have meant a lot more to me to hear that from you first though. I'm… hurt that you didn't."

The look of reproach in her eyes ashamed him. "I didn't want… us to end. Not after everything we've been through to get here in the first place. I was afraid you'd think less of me. I never should have let things get as far as they did."

"You should have told me," she said in a low voice. "Is there anything else you've neglected to mention?" His silence spoke volumes. "Tell me everything." And in the darkness of the night, he told her everything about his life. Everything he thought he'd left completely behind. Because she deserved to know. And he would trust her with anything in the world.

* * *

><p><em>I daresay Harry has a lot more secrets hiding away... Please review.<br>_


	4. Chapter 4

_ Very disappointed in 10:2 for lack of HR moments so I am doing the best with what little we were given. Also, big thankks to threesummerdays who was the only one who reviewed the last chapter..._

* * *

><p>The grid was a haze of activity. Everyone was doing all they could to recover that laptop and stop the information from being released. It was a fight they were currently losing. Ruth walked up to Harry and nodded in the direction of his office. She wanted to talk to him without being disturbed by anyone else. She knew it was a bad time but this couldn't wait. He looked at her in a way that she read as, give me five minutes. She did and they silently met in his office.<p>

"Did Elena contact you?" Ruth asked quietly.

"Yes, the meets on for this afternoon." Ruth looked at him but he didn't volunteer any more information. "Why?" he said eventually.

"What do you mean why?" she replied. "Apart from me being concerned for you personally, I'm extremely worried about the entire situation. It seems to get worse by the day."

"Sorry," Harry said after a beat of silence. "I don't like talking about her."

"What about Sasha?" Ruth asked.

"What about him?" Harry replied. Before Ruth could say a word he carried on. "I know nothing about him. He just makes this whole situation more complicated."

"That's one way of putting it," Ruth replied acidly.

"Can you look after everything here while I'm meeting her this afternoon?" he asked.

"Of course I will," she said instantly. She sighed, her mind wondering if it was ever going to be easy between herself and Harry. She was about to leave when she felt her hand being held tightly. She looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry if this is hard for you," he said quietly.

"Mm," she murmured. "I have to go," she added.

"Ruth…"

"Just be careful. When you meet her this afternoon," she said. "I don't… I don't trust her."

"I'm not sure that I do either. I will be careful," he assured her. She nodded once and left him alone. He watched her go, feeling a lump in his throat. He knew this was harder for her than she was letting on. But he also knew that he couldn't do this without her help.

* * *

><p><em>Please review! xxx<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_This is the last one I have written. Hopefully 10:3 will give me more to work with..._

* * *

><p>Ruth was distracted the entire time Harry was at the Opera House. She knew she should be paying attention to her work in front of her but she just couldn't seem to manage it. Her mind was with Harry and Elena. She could feel the cold stab of jealousy running through her and she hated herself for feeling this way. She knew it was irrational, but a part of her feared that Harry's feelings for Elena were still present. A part of her wondered if they'd ever gone away.<p>

"Ruth?" She turned and saw Tariq typing away in the background as Dimitri was waving to her. She had a look around and saw that Dimitri was out of earshot of everyone else.

"What is it?" she asked impatiently, her mind still on Harry and Elena.

"Where's Harry?"

"Why?" Ruth replied, avoiding the question.

"Because you look upset," he said quietly.

"I'm fine," she said automatically.

"Ruth…"

"I'm fine," she repeated.

"Why don't you go home?" Dimitri suggested.

"Because I promised Harry that I'd look over everything while he was out," Ruth said. The other truth that she didn't say was that she wanted to see Harry the second he got back.

"Ruth? Don't worry about him. He'll be fine," Dimitri said. She nodded in a detached way. At that moment Harry appeared back on the grid, emerging through the pods. He looked in one piece and relief flooded through her. He was alive, and at that moment in time, that was all that mattered to her.

* * *

><p>It was late and they were in his office. "How did it go?" Ruth asked as Harry handed her a glass of whisky.<p>

"Okay," he said. "Can you look into James Coaver for me? I think its him. I think he's the one trying to get information out of Elena."

"Yeah, I'll start tomorrow," she agreed. "I have to ask," Ruth said after a minutes silence. "I'm sorry, but I just have to. Are you in love with Elena?"

"No," he said. "I'm in love with you." Ruth took a deep steadying breath and looked at her hands. He'd never told her that before and her heart rate was about treble its normal speed. "Ruth, I love you." Her blue eyes found his and she could see how much emotion was there under the surface. She could see that he honestly meant it.

"I love you too," she said with a smile as his hand found hers and squeezed tightly. Ruth suddenly couldn't bear to be sitting this far away from him anymore. She got up and walked around his desk, and her lips found his. His hand softly grazed her cheek as sparks flew between them. She loved the way he made her feel when he touched her and was incredibly annoyed that it had taken them so long to get together.

"It'll all be okay," Harry said quietly.

"Will it?" Ruth asked. He didn't reply and she sighed. This was all getting really complicated. "I'm going home," Ruth said quietly. "Are you coming?"

* * *

><p><em>Please review!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Now doing some HR scenes from 10:3. I hope it still feels in character even though its a bit angsty..._

* * *

><p>Ruth walked into Harry's office and closed the door. She could tell by the way he was looking at her that he had something important he wanted to say. "I'm going to have to ask something of you," Harry said quietly. Ruth sat down opposite him, thinking it was probably best that she wasn't standing. "I need to meet with Elena again. To get all the communiqués from my impersonator. But its too dangerous for me to go personally. Would you…?"<p>

"Harry," she said under her breath, shaking her head slightly. She was looking at the wood grain of his desk rather than his face.

"I don't like asking this of you but there is no one else I can trust with this. Please." There was a minute of silence while she was thinking hard.

"I'll do it," Ruth said quietly. "You know I will. Where's the meet?"

"Thank you," he murmured. He reached for her hand over the desk and squeezed it lightly. Then she drew away.

"Don't…" She did not want to be touched by him. Not at the moment when all that was running through her head was thoughts of Elena. Elena with Harry was not a pleasant thought but it was all she could think of. Trutthfully it had been all she could think of for days.

"Ruth…"

"I'm going home," she said quietly. "See you soon." Harry nodded and let her go, the office door closing behind her. He sighed unhappily. This was hard for her, he could see that but he had no idea how he could get through this without her help. He wondered vaguely if he would be unwelcome at her house tonight. He decided to give her at least an hours head start before making a decision. Why was this all getting so complicated?

* * *

><p><em>I know its quite short but its all I could think of for that scene. Please review if you didn't hate it. (Or even if you did.)<em>


	7. Chapter 7

Ruth walked into the national gallery slowly. She could see Elena sitting in front of the portrait of Lady Jane Grey's execution. Ruth slowly sat next to her, feeling the tension so much it was almost visible.

"It wasn't safe for Harry to see you again so soon," Ruth said quietly.

"So he sent you?" Elena said without facing her.

"You brought the communiqués?" Ruth asked after a beat of silence. Elena passed them to her silently over the bench. Ruth had what she needed and she could legitimately leave the gallery but something kept her there. "My names Ruth," she added quietly. She had no idea why she had said that.

"Ruth," Elena repeated slowly. "I saw you together at the reception. Harry loves you doesn't he?" Elena said quietly.

"I am not going to answer that," Ruth said firmly. "Besides it's none of your business."

"He does," Elena repeated. "And he trusts you."

"I don't know," Ruth said almost to herself. "Sometimes I wonder."

"Take care of him," Elena said. "He's not as strong as he likes to think."

"I do not need your advice about Harry," Ruth said, a hint of ice coming through in her voice. She got up to leave when she heard footsteps. She looked up and saw Sasha Gavrik.

"It's okay, he brought me," Elena said. Ruth let the conversation wash over her, wanting to leave as soon as possible. She did not want to be near Harry's son because it was too painful. As soon as possible she left the gallery and returned to the grid.

In the car all she could think of was seeing Harry again. Ashamedly she couldn't remember the last time she'd kissed him and she felt slightly guilty. It wasn't his fault that his past had come back to haunt him. There had been tensions running between them for a while now. She intended to rectify that when she got back to the grid.

* * *

><p>"How did it go?" Harry asked when she got back to his office.<p>

"Fine," she replied shortly. "I'll get to work on the intel straight away."

"Wait," Harry said holding her arm gently. "Are you okay?" he asked slowly. He had that look in his eye that she adored.

"Yes, I think I am," she said after a seconds thought. She curled her fingers around Harry's hand and removed it from her arm, but kept his hand tightly in hers. She leant forward and kissed him softly. He responded to her touch more out of habit than anything else.

"What was that for?" he murmured, stroking one hand through her hair.

"Just because," she said quietly. "I'll get to work."

"In a minute," he whispered, kissing her deeply again, his hands on her back, pulling her close. "We'll get to the bottom of this," Harry told her. She nodded and left his office to work on Elena's communiqués.

* * *

><p><em>I couldn't resist a slightly lighthearted ending to this one. More coming soon.<br>_


	8. Chapter 8

_Not many reviews, but the ones I'm getting seem eager for me to continue. This is the last one I've written. Its slightly different but it was too fun not to include here._

* * *

><p>Ruth unlocked her front door and sighed. She had just had dinner with the Home Secretary and it had given her several things to think about. She switched the light on in the kitchen and felt her heart skip several beats as she saw Harry sitting there.<p>

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked in a voice she was unused to hearing from him. Quiet and filled with anger. Waiting for her heart to return to normal she put her keys on the kitchen table, considering what to say to him.

"You know where I've been, otherwise you wouldn't be talking to me like that," Ruth said, staying standing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked, still in that low rough voice.

"I told you I had a meeting," Ruth said quietly. She carried on when she realised that he was waiting for more from her. "Because I didn't realise I had to ask your permission," she said, sarcasm colouring her voice.

"Ruth… you had dinner with the Home Secretary this evening and neglected to tell me. I think I have a right to wonder why."

"He was offering me a job," Ruth said quietly, knowing that wouldn't go down well.

"You have a job, remember?" Harry said. "You work for me."

"What's your problem?" Ruth asked irritated. "I have no intention of working for William at all."

"Oh, William is it now?" Harry asked getting up from his seat. He could feel a major argument brewing and did not want to be sitting down. "So when did he go from Home Secretary to William?"

"Don't do this Harry," she said, pouring herself a glass of red wine. "Does it matter what I call him? I have no intention of leaving MI5, section D or you."

"Then why did you go to dinner with him tonight?" Harry asked as she took a sip.

"Because he asked me. To discuss my career," Ruth said. "And I had absolutely no reason to say no."

"No reason?" Harry questioned.

"Why are you so worked up about this?" Ruth asked. She hadn't expected him to be thrilled but this was another level of anger she hadn't anticipated.

"I don't like the way he looks at you," Harry said eventually, walking up behind her, incredibly close to her. "It makes me… uncomfortable."

"Then how the hell do you think I feel?" Ruth asked turning to face him, her patience wearing out. "I don't like the way you look at Elena but somehow I'm managing to deal with it. All the while working to help you out of the mess of your history! I don't like that my brain keeps running over images of you and her in bed together!" She hadn't intended to raise her voice but she had, her frustration over the past few weeks coming out. Before she could say another word Harry kissed her hard. She fought trying to get away from him but he wouldn't let her. After a few seconds she kissed him back just as eagerly. It took at least a minute before he broke away and they were both breathing heavily.

"There's nothing between myself and Elena," Harry said firmly, his hands holding onto her arms tightly. "Not anymore. And I will keep telling you that until you believe it"

"Okay," Ruth said after a second. "I won't lie to you and I'm not leaving MI5. Or you."

"Okay," Harry echoed. He kissed her again, this time much softer, cradling her face lightly. "I love you," he murmured in the gaps between kisses. She didn't reply, she was far too breathless to.

* * *

><p><em>Please leave a review and hopefully I'll work on some more when I've seen 10:4...<em> 


	9. Chapter 9

_I didn't write any entries for 10:4 because the way HR acted around each other was very like a couple anyway. Except the last bench scene, but I'm not touching something that beautiful. This is the 10:5 entry written as if HR are together. How I would have liked the little scene between Elena and Harry to go and then a bit of fluff._

* * *

><p>"Kiss me, it's the least you can do."<p>

"No," Harry said firmly. Elena looked so confused that he elaborated slightly. "I won't do that to her."

"The woman at the gallery," Elena said simply. "She'd never know."

"Maybe not, but I would," Harry said, making sure she was at arms length away from him. "Anyway she would know," Harry said simply. He had never been able to hide anything from Ruth.

"You've changed," Elena said simply, after a moments pause. "It didn't used to bother you. You had a wife, the entire time in Berlin."

"She means more to me," he said quietly.

"You just left me there to rot," Elena said, bringing the conversation back to a somewhat level ground.

"I am sorry," Harry said honestly. "About everything. I could have done so much more. For you and Sasha. I am sorry, I want you to believe that." There was a very large pause in the conversation. "I have to go," Harry said to try and get out of this situation.

"To her?" Elena asked.

"Does it matter?"

"No, I don't think it does really." Elena sighed. "Goodbye Harry." He nodded once as she left the safe house. When she was gone he breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe this would be the last time he would have to see her. He hoped so somehow.

* * *

><p>Ruth was curled up on the sofa, reading a book. Or at least, pretending to. The truth was she couldn't concentrate on anything else, apart from Harry and Elena. She knew he was meeting her. Harry had told her, but it didn't make her feel any less jealous. She was waiting for him to come home. Which he did, about five minutes later. Ruth put her book down, without bothering with her book mark. She'd hardly taken in a dozen words anyway. She stood up as Harry came in.<p>

"How did it go?" Ruth asked as she saw Harry's downcast face.

"Fine," he said shortly, going to grab the whisky.

"Fine?" Ruth questioned. "That's all I get?" Harry took a quick sip of dutch courage.

"What do you want me to say?" Harry asked. "Elena doesn't think its her husband running her. I don't know whether that's actually her opinion or whether its just what she wants to believe."

"Yes, well I think I'm familiar with believing what you want to," Ruth said sharply. Harry's eyes couldn't hold on to hers and he lowered them to the floor. "What happened with her today?" Ruth asked needing to know.

"Nothing," he said honestly.

She looked into his face intensely and knew he was hiding something from her. "Did… did you kiss her?" Ruth asked.

"No," he said firmly. "She asked, but I told her no." Ruth closed her eyes, trying not imagine Elena with her hands over Harry. Her Harry.

"You could have," she said quietly. "I'd never have known." Ruth didn't realise she was echoing Elena's earlier words.

"Yes you would," Harry said straight away. "Besides, there is only one woman I want to kiss and she's standing opposite me right now." Ruth could feel her mouth twitching with a smile but she managed to hold it in. Harry put his whisky glass down, walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She couldn't resist him for long when he was this close to her and he knew it.

"This doesn't suddenly make everything alright you know," she said, trying to stop herself from leaning into his chest.

"I know," he conceded. He leant closer to her and kissed her lightly.

"Neither does that," she murmured.

He leant closer to her ear. "I love you," he breathed in a tone that made her tremble.

"That might help a little," she admitted with a small smile. He smiled back and kissed her more firmly. "Okay, maybe that helps a little more." Harry smiled again and kissed her longer and more passionately than before.

"How about that?" he asked.

"Why is it all so complicated?" Ruth asked sighing.

"This… It isn't. Everything else is but not us," Harry said. "When I hold you… its just so simple." And he spent the rest of the evening trying to prove his point.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you like this.<em> 


End file.
